


Missing link

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Surprise Ending, Surreal, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Психопатология – показатель психологического здоровья. Человек с психическими нарушениями по сути дела открыто ведет войну в самом себе и не сдается, ускользая от социального порабощения© Карл Уитакер</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing link

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Шестым, для Битвы Пейрингов-2015, в составе команды "Слэш", по заявке Дары Саббатиэль.  
> Бета текста - Tressa-Efa de Fox
> 
> Почему стоит пометка эксперимент? Отвечаем :) 1) вообще жанр этого фанфика в первую очередь road-story (много диалогов, чаще всего действие идет за кадром); 2) Это сюр. Мы с Шестым очень любим сюр и попробовали написать его в двояка, не знаем, правда, насколько это реально хорошо вышло.
> 
> Особо внимательным, как обычно откуп на поиск пасхалочек. Их здесь не так, чтобы много, но они здесь есть (в том числе и полное цитирование :)). Тому, кто найдет все - мырмырмырмыр и подарок по выбору в придачу :)
> 
> Это наш последний с Шестым совместный фанфик по КакаИру, дальше уже будет (в случае Венгра: "если будет") по отдельности, каждый сам за себя. Как авторский дуэт мы хотим мигрировать в другой фандом. Старые долги все допишем и отползем в новые интересные дали :)

_У шизофреников редко развиваются две или более отдельные личности, с которыми они могли бы попеременно отождествлять себя. Личность шизофреника представляет собой одно цельное «я» с больным рассудком. Дробление сознания при шизофрении означает разделение основных функций личности, отделение эмоциональной сферы от логической. Сознательное отворачивается от внешнего мира и обращается к миру внутреннему, к фантазии, к воображению. В определённом смысле происходит полный разрыв с реальностью._  
© Майкл Слэйд, «Вурдалак»

  
  
— Доброе утро! — Тензо салютует входящему в дом Райдо пластиковым стаканчиком.  
— Утро добрым не бывает, — мрачно отвечает Намьяши сквозь зевоту. — Времени пять утра… Что у нас тут?  
— Убийство, — скалится Тензо, поднося стаканчик к губам. — Смотри как живописно.  
От этой «живописи» у Райдо сводит живот: кровавые пятна, подсохшие в бурое нечто на снежно-белом кухонном гарнитуре. Под трупом скопилась изрядная лужа крови.  
— Кто это у нас тут такой?  
— Военный корреспондент — Хатакэ Какаши.  
— Заказ?  
— Нет, скорее всего бытовуха, — Тензо допивает кофе, шумно шмыгает носом и готовится излагать суть произошедшего. Райдо готовится слушать. У них всегда и всё взаимно. — Хотя, если честно, это очень сомнительная бытовуха. Если верить службе спасения, то сам убийца и вызвал бригаду медиков, а заодно и нас.  
— Убийца? Случайное?  
— Вряд ли, — от этого мягкого напевного голоса у Райдо между лопаток пробегает ворох противных липких мурашек. К ним подходит ближе, стягивая перчатки, выездной судмедэксперт, Ширануи Генма. — Он подождал.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — раздраженно машет рукой Райдо, — давайте сначала и по порядку. Генма, начинай ты. Что дал первичный осмотр тела?  
— Четыре ножевых ранения в область грудины. Три неудачных удара, и четвертый, тоже не так чтобы очень удачный, но точно более результативный. Умер от потери крови. Дерьмовая смерть, если честно, — меланхолично делится своим мнением Генма. — Его можно было спасти, но наш убийца просто сидел, трогательно держал его за руку и ждал, пока жертва истечет кровью.  
— Для жертвы, он что-то слишком счастливый, — только после этого комментария Тензо Райдо замечает легкую, действительно счастливую улыбку на лице погибшего. «С таким выражением лица только в отпуск лететь», — раздраженно замечает про себя Райдо. — «Он-то подох, а нам тут разгребайся».  
— После того, как пострада…потерпев…погибший, — наконец-то подобрал слово медик, — окончательно упокоился в мире и умиротворении, убийца вызвал и медиков, и нас. Но медиков больше для себя, видимо. Он пока пытался убить убитого, — на этот месте Тензо хмыкает, — сильно поранил себе руки.  
— Убийца — здесь? — Райдо смотрит на своих коллег очень недоуменно, немного раздраженно. - Нет, серьезно, без шуток? …  
— Да, — одновременно кивают головами Тензо и Ширануи. — Сказали же тебе, он трогательно сидел рядом с трупом, держал его холодеющую руку в руках.  
— И где он?  
— Показания уже дает.  
— А его точно не переклинило? Может он просто…  
— Да, нет. Он вон моим ребятам орудие убийства отдал, рассказал как убивал. Не сказал только почему, — Тензо смотрит куда вглубь комнаты и Райдо невольно отслеживает его взгляд. В зале, на темном кожаном диване, сидит молодой человек, его темные волосы собраны в невысокий хвост, а видимая часть белой рубашки измазана кровью.  
— И кто он?  
— Гражданский партнер убитого, — Генма заканчивает подписывать какие-то бланки, что ему принесли его ребята.  
— То есть? …  
— Супруг, если хочешь. У нас драма в гейской семье. Покойник-то, как видишь, красивый очень был. Может гульнул куда… Сам понимаешь, такой способ убийства… контактный, очень близкий. Это… ревность.  
— Как зовут?  
— Умино Ирука, двадцать семь лет, учитель химии в местной средней школе.  
— Отлично, — мгновенно раздражается Райдо, — то есть у нас в сухом остатке: два пидора, которые что-то не поделили в своей гейской жизни и один убил другого. Я все правильно понял?  
— Как-то типа этого. Подробности по телу будут позже. Мне предстоит томный день с прекрасным мужчиной, — довольно хмыкает Генма, направляясь входной двери.  
— Тензо, ты говорил с убийцей?  
— Да, но он ничего не поясняет, кроме того, что так надо было сделать, что это, типа, что-то верное и правильное. На кухне, в аптечке мы нашли целую гору психотропных. У кого-то из них явно были какие-то проблемы с психикой. Осталось только выяснить у кого.  
— Ладно, забирай его. Поедем к нам, может  быть, он очухается, пока посидит в одиночном изоляторе.  
— Думаешь, он что-то расскажет? — в голосе Тензо слышно сомнение, оно огромно, как речной сом. Райдо ненавидит когда в нем сомневаются, его это бесит, его это унижает и расстраивает.  
— Все и всегда что-то рассказывают. А пока что нам надо собрать о них информацию.  
  
Отделение встречает их судорожной суматохой. Задержанный подозреваемый подозрительно спокоен и как-то очень собран. Он смотрит на Райдо без тени каких-либо сомнений или переживаний. Взгляд темных глаз — чист и светел, как у святых на иконах в православных храмах. В допросной очень мерзкий теплый желтый свет и все кажется как будто немного облитым мочой. Райдо ненавидит собственный ассоциации, потому что в нос тут же ударяет воображаемый запах.  
— Представьтесь, пожалуйста.  
— Умино Ирука, — голос у подозреваемого очень тихий, а его переносицу рассекает неровный очень старый шрам, судя по тому как стянулись его концы. «Наверняка больно», — у Райдо есть такие же старые шрамы и периодически они тянут кожу, доставляя некоторый дискомфорт.  
— Возраст?  
— Полных двадцать семь лет.  
— Кем работаете?  
— Учителем химии в средней школе Стоунера.  
— Кем вы приходитесь погибшему? — на этой фразе и Тензо, и Райдо ожидают хоть какой-то реакции, но не получают ее. Умино спокоен и удивительно ласково равнодушен. «Если, конечно, равнодушие», — отмечает про себя Ямато, — «бывает ласковым».  
— Партнером. Мы пять лет уже состоим в законных для этого штата отношениях. Но вообще мы знакомы вот уже десять лет как.  
— Вот как. Где вы были сегодня вечером?  
— Дома, — Ирука бесхитростно смотрит на следователей и слегка улыбается. — Ужинали.  
— И что потом?  
— А потом я убил Какаши. С первых попыток не получилось, у меня… нет опыта. Вы же понимаете, грудную клетку человека очень сложно пробить. Я… не сразу догадался, что надо бить между ребер. Было так много крови.  
— Вы в курсе, что вы могли его спасти? — Райдо начинают раздражать творящиеся вокруг него абсурд и бессмыслица.  
— Зачем? — возвращает ответ Умино, его темные ресницы чуть дрожат.  
— Человеческая жизнь — штука ценная, — замечает Тензо, обеспокоено косясь на напарника. Тот, кажется, вот-вот готов взорваться.  
— Это… не имеет никакого значения.  
— Но всё-таки?  
— Я больше ничего не скажу, — Ирука опускает голову, отводя взгляд. Еще несколько минут Тензо пытается его разговорить, но Умино молчит и разглядывает собственные наручники.  
— Уводи, — Намьяши раздраженно кивает головой. Его бесит вся эта ситуация, вся его жизнь и весь этот мир в частности. Волны удушливой ярости копятся в Райдо.  
Они вдвоем проводят Умино до камеры, закрывают его там. Дело кристально ясное, но оно словно сшито белыми нитками, словно они что-то упускают.  
— Ответы на запросы пришли? — Райдо заглядывает Тензо через плечо, держа в руках чашку с кофе. Кофе в отделении, конечно, поганый, но выбирать не приходится.  
— Да. Хатакэ был очень известным военкором, много ездил по горячим точкам, снимал эксклюзивные материалы. Господи, да он же брал интервью у Аль-Салима три года назад. Единственный из репортеров у кого получилось с ним пообщаться.  
— Сомнительное какое-то достижение, — недовольно кивает головой Намьяши.  
— Буквально полгода назад начал работать на один из федеральных каналов, ездил по стране.  
— Военкоры редко сами уходят на покой. Они же адреналиновые маньяки… Надо выяснить, что случилось и почему он вдруг так резко передумал. Что там с его, прости господи, супругом?  
— Ничего примечательного: обычная семья из пригорода. Разве что он состоит на учете в больнице округа.  
— Дай-ка я угадаю… Психиатр, да? — Райдо внимательно смотрит на напарника, и тот кивает в ответ.  
— Ага, — Тензо закрывает папку и внимательно смотрит на Намьяши. Тот немного смущается от такого пристального внимания к своей персоне.  
— Что?  
— Как….  
— Не хочу об этом говорить, — моментом отрезает Райдо, мрачнея. — Не надо сейчас про это.  
— Ладно, — просто пожимает плечами Тензо, — не надо, так не надо. Пойдем к Генме, может он нам что-нибудь интересное скажет.  
  
Морг встретил напарников легкой прохладой и приятным ароматом ландышей. Отчего-то Генма очень любил этим цветы и их аромат. Вероятно, они вызывали у него какие-то интересные ассоциации, связанные с глубоким и, наверное, очень счастливым детством.  
— Господи, вы бы только знали какой это был мужчина. Работать с его телом было просто феерическим оргазмом, милые, — Генма же встречает их ехидной усмешкой, вертя в руках банку с «Пепси».  
— А мне никто не верит, что в холодильниках охлаждает не только тела, но и газировку, — очень показушно расстраивается Тензо, взъерошивая свои коротко остриженные волосы рукой.  
— Ах, вот, кто… — Генма щурит свои желтые глаза и пытается скорчит гнусную рожу, но это у него получается откровенно плохо.  
— Ладно, пострадали хуйней и хватит. Что по телу?  
— Райдо, не будь всегда таким серьезным, — у Генмы очень тонкие, очень изящные кисти рук, они, правда, постоянно пахнут формалином, но Райдо ощущал ароматы и подурнее. — Расслабься хоть чуток…  
— Убери от меня свои руки, а то, не ровен час, сломаю их тебе.  
— Райдо, ты должен испытывать муки совести из-за своей собственной гомофобности. Я же к тебе со всей душой, а ты…  
— А… вот как теперь называется неконтролируемое потреблядство.  
— Фу, быть вами лейтенант Намьяши, просто - фу.  
— Может мы начнем уже? — Ямато любит наблюдать за грызней старших, это выглядит очень мило. Хотя чаще совершенно бессмысленно. Тензо работает в этом отделении уже шесть лет и все шесть лет так или иначе Генма подкатывает к мрачному и очень упрямому Райдо.  
— Начинай, — лейтенант машет рукой в сторону трупа, медик вздыхает, но послушно отходит к телу.  
— Что я могу сказать? Его последний обед был очень шикарен: шампанское, крабы и мидии с пастой. Выпил он немного, буквально бокал — максимум полтора. Но вообще, наш покойник полон сюрпризов. Старая травма С1-С2 дала осложнение.  
— Какое?  
— Над С1 начала формировать невринома.  
— Давай для тупых как-нибудь попроще…  
— Опухоль из нервных клеток.  
— С чего ты взял, что это последствия травмы?  
— Ну, судя по тому, что травма эта никоим образом не была излечена, то это ее последствия. Получил он её не более десяти лет назад. А так больше никакого криминала: наркотиков нет, болезней никаких нет — чист, аки невинный младенец. По убийце что-то нашли?  
— В окружной на учете у психиатра состоял.  
— Вот даже так… — Генма чуть улыбается, накрывая труп тканью. - Ну, если он еще не уволился, то тогда вас ждет очень интересная беседа с очень интересным человеком.  
— Ты его знаешь?  
— Как знать, как знать…  
Когда Генма начинает улыбаться как сытый Чеширский Кот — это означает только одно: то что он ничего и никому не скажет. Совсем. Вообще. Никогда.  
  
На обеде у Райдо звонит телефон, и он срывается куда-то оставляя Тензо одного разбираться с этим делом. Ямато не в претензии, он знает, куда уезжает лейтенант и почему у него в этот момент такое выражение лица, словно у него убили всю семью.  
— Скучаешь? — мягкий напевный голос Генмы сложно спутать с чьим-то. Больше никто в отделении так не тянет не только гласные, но и согласные.  
— Не особо, а что?  
— Просто выполз из своего подвала, из моего маленького филиала Аида, подышать относительно свежим воздухом, а тут ты…  
— … и мой кофе.  
— Ну, кофе-то больше не твой, а мой. Где наша рыжая прелесть?  
— Уехал, — коротко отвечает Тензо. Он знает, что если Генму игнорировать, то тот быстро уйдет. Обычно Ямато был не против поболтать с медиком, но сейчас реально куча дел. Возле отделения уже дежурит пресса, бог весть как пронюхавшая об убийстве и уже раздувающая из этого дела огромного и ужасного слона.  
— Куда?  
— Он мне не докладывается. Но, видимо, что-то связанное с семьей.  
— О, — изображает из себя аквариумную рыбку Ширануи. — Тогда он вернется совершенно не скоро. Если ты, конечно, понимаешь о чем я?  
— Понимаю, — сухо кивает головой Тензо, снова утыкаясь носом в свои бумажки.  
— Скучный ты.  
— Какой есть.  
— И кофе, тут у вас наверху, просто говно.  
— Я знаю. Что ты хочешь?  
— Господь с тобой, от тебя точно ничего.  
— А от Райдо?  
— А тебе какое дело?  
— У него есть семья.  
— У него нет семьи.  
— Это ты так считаешь.  
— Это я так знаю.  
Препираться с Генмой можно было целую вечность, поэтому Тензо просто замолкает и перестает реагировать на медика вообще. Тот терпит такое отношение к себе недолго, около десяти минут, а потом уходит, на прощание громко фыркнув.  
Райдо возвращается только через три часа: усталый и очень взмыленный. Ямато не спрашивает, что случилось, просто кидает сочувственный взгляд на товарища. И Намьяши этого хватает, ему всегда хватает самой малости.  
— Что нового?  
— Я предлагаю сначала съездить к родителям обоих парней, с ними поговорить. Уж они-то должны были быть в курсе, что вообще происходит.  
— Ну, тут ведь как, — задумчиво тянет Тензо, — родители не всегда в курсе того, что происходит с их детьми, особенно после того, как птенчики покидают место гнездования.  
— Но попробовать же можно?  
— Можно, — улыбается Ямато.  
— Значит, поехали!  
  
Пригород их встречает вечерней тишиной. В первую очередь, они решают заехать к семье Умино, поскольку их сын представляет для следствия огромный интерес.  
— Еще так рано, всего пять часов, ты думаешь кто-то есть дома?  
— Мне хочется верить в лучшее, — начинает было Райдо, как дверь открывается перед ними. На пороге стоит маленькая удивительно очаровательная блондинка.  
— Простите? — голос у женщины очень нежный, слегка щебечущий.  
— Полиция, — Райдо и Тензо предъявляют свои значки и на лице у незнакомки отражается обеспокоенность, — Вы — Умино Кохари?  
— Нет, извините. Я — Умино Натсумэ.  
— Кем вы приходитесь Умино Ируке?  
— Я его тетя, сестра отца. Что-то случилось?  
— Давайте пройдем в дом, — тактично предлагает Тензо, невольно ощущая острую волну жалости к этой женщине. Сейчас ей предстоит узнать нечто совершенно ужасное.  
— А где родители Ируки? — Райдо оглядывает светлое помещение гостиной. Классический и немного строгий интерьер совершенно ничего не сообщает о своих владельцах. Разве что на каминной полке стоит целая куча фотографий.  
— Брат с супругой уехали на острова отдыхать и попросили меня присмотреть на домом. Что случилось с Ирукой?  
— Он убил человека, — в лоб сообщает Намьяши и заслуживает за это осуждающий взгляд от Тензо.  
— О… — Натсумэ даже не побледнела, просто сжала кисти рук в кулаки. — И кого же?  
— Своего партнера.  
— Какаши… — женщина опускает взгляд, плечи её поникают.  
— Вы были знакомы?  
— Я присутствовала на регистрации их отношений. Да и до этого не плохо знала Какаши. Я преподавала курс зарубежной литературы в университете, где он учился.  
— Ваш племянник состоит на учете у психиатра?  
— Да, с детства. Но подробности, вам лучше узнать у его врача. Икакку, мой брат, не особенно обсуждал со мной это.  
— Понимаю.  
— Это… ужасно. Ирука очень спокойный, добрый и милый мальчик. Он… не мог.  
— Судя по тому, что мы нашли на кухне их дома, последние полгода он не принимал назначенные ему лекарства. Вы… можете это как-то прокомментировать?  
— Боюсь, что нет. Мой племянник всегда был очень аккуратным в этом плане человеком. Я совершенно не представляю, что могло его заставить прекратить прием лекарств. Да, и Какаши всегда следил за этим. Резкая отмена препаратов, как в случае Ируки, достаточно опасна.  
— Понимаю. Что-нибудь еще? Они не ссорились? Размолвки?  
— Не могу ничего сказать вам. Они две недели назад вернулись из поездки в Россию.  
— В Россию? А что они там делали?  
— Ездили к нашим родственникам. У нас большая семья, и один из моих страших братьев преподает во Владивостокском университете физику. Ирука давно хотел съездить к дяде. Они взяли одновременно отпуск и уехали. Обратно привезли подарки и сувениры. А… Какаши захотел выучить еще один язык — русский.  
— А сколько он их вообще знал?  
— Ну, кроме английского и японского, еще французский, немецкий и итальянский. Бегло говорил на чешском и польском. И вот, загорелся идеей выучить русский.  
— Полиглот, — восхищенно кивает головой Тензо.  
— Какаши очень …был очень хорошим человеком. Может быть, у него был и не самый простой характер, но….  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — цепляется за мысль Райдо, которого уже давит сумрачная мягкость помещения, в котором они находятся.  
— Отец Какаши был военным. Сами понимаете какая атмосфера была в доме: строгость, никаких лишних сантиментов. Он же и вырос прямым как палка, что думал, то и говорил. А уже когда пришел в профессию, что думал, то и писал. Конечно, это никому не нравилось. Но… у Какаши было обостренное чувство справедливости, он не мог пройти мимо нуждающегося человека.  
— Так себе характеристики для журналиста, — тянет Райдо, убирая блокнот. — Больше ничего не припоминаете?  
— Нет, извините, я сейчас…  
— Да, я понимаю. Но спасибо вам. Если вы что-то вдруг вспомните, позвоните мне, пожалуйста, — Намьяши протягивает женщине свою визитную карточку.  
— Да, спасибо. Давайте я вас провожу.  
Умино Натсумэ провожает их до двери, немного нервно прощается. Райдо и Тензо медленно идут до машины. Небо над их головами медленно заливается алым закатным светом.  
— Странная она, всё-таки…  
— Райдо, ты вот на нее всё так вывалил, еще бы она тебе рассыпалась в воспоминаниях. Любой человек будет ошарашен, когда узнает, что его родственник — убийца. У нее, наверное, каша в голове сейчас из-за этого. Как так? Что случилось? …  
— Как знать, как знать.  
Визит к Хатакэ они решают отложить на завтрашний день.  
  
 **Ты знаешь, это не так уж и плохо, а самое главное даже и не страшно. Когда понимаешь это всё… становится не так страшно. И не так горько. Каждый из нас должен заплатить. Заплачу я. Заплатишь и ты. Всё просто: есть товар, есть цена и есть плата. Просто отдаешь плату и получаешь свой товар.  
Ты ведь понимаешь, что наш товар, он… очень специфический, неравномерный, размазанный между никогде и никогда. Мировое время стремится в никогде, а вселенная тает в сладком никогда. Всё миф. Нет ничего истинного, нет ничего правдивого. Все люди лгут. Просто кто-то лжет себе, а кто-то всем остальным. Я… не знаю, что хуже: лгать себе или лгать тебе. Есть предположение, что это всё совершенно одинаково, потому что никакого меня, никакого тебя - нет. Есть —  мы. А может быть и «мы», то есть - нас, на самом-то деле и нету.  
Не знаю, как у кого-то может быть уверенность в том, что он — человек. У меня никогда такой уверенности и не было-то. Может быть, я всего лишь серый говорящий слизняк. Может быть, я всего лишь чья-то память, отголосок памяти, осколок отголоска памяти кого-то мне совершенно неизвестного.  
Да, чушь. Чушь. Чу-у-у-ушь, всё это чушь, твоя правда, твоя взяла. Но… истины - нет, как нет ни добра, ни зла. Нет  ничего. Ничего не истинно, все дозволено. Кажется, это звучало как-то так. Не спрашивай откуда, я не помню, я не знаю. А может быть знаю и помню, просто я не хочу говорить. Я вру, я лгу и тебе, и себе, и нам, и им, всему чему только можно соврать.  
Ничего не бывает просто так. Ничего и никогда. Но я помню. Ты помнишь. Мы вместе — помним. Не по отдельности, а вместе.  
Так всё-таки, скажи мне, дай мне ответ… Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?**  
  
Утром их ловит уже на выходе из здания отделения начальник. Отвертеться от разговора не получается, и Тензо с Райдо приходится вернуться. Пейн очень молчалив и очень хмур. Он и так обычно не образец веселья и благодушия, но в это утро его мрачная аура достигла невероятных размеров.  
— И так, что у вас еще по этому делу?  
— Опрос…  
— Какой еще опрос? — у Пейна малоэмоциональное лицо, но сейчас даже Тензо понимает, что начальник всем своим видом выражает только один вопрос: «Ну, вот на хуя?».  
— Родственников.  
— Для чего? Убийца пойман, передавайте дело дальше.  
— Но его мотивы…  
— Он вам ни черта не скажет. Вина его доказана, его пальчики везде. Он и сам ничего не отрицает. Всё, ребята, дело закрыто. Передавайте его дальше. Будет сидеть своё пожизненное.  
— Да, но…  
— Если к полудню не передадите дело… Послушайте, парни, у нас кучи висяков, надо ими заниматься, а вы здесь страдаете херней из-за очевидных вещей.  
— Да, сэр…  
Какое-то время они стоят под дверью у начальника, а потом переглядываются.  
— Дело, конечно, можно и дальше передать, — хитро улыбается Райдо.  
— Но это не значит, что мы перестанем рыть, — подхватывает Тензо. Оба они испытывают огромную внутреннюю необходимость завершить это дело.  
Еще несколько часов они тратят на заполнение бумаг и передачу заключенного и дела дальше, в более высокие инстанции. Поэтому до окружной больницы они добираются только в обед. На улице стоит ужасная жара и всё, что хочет от этого мира Тензо — это кондер.  
Больница встречает их судорожной прохладой и ароматом горьких лекарств.  
— Извините, мисс, — Райдо привлекает к себе внимание девушки, сидящей за регистрационной стойкой. Та поднимает взгляд и слегка заливается румянцем. Отчего-то девушки всегда слегка краснели, когда смотрели на Намьяши.  
— Да?  
— Полиция, — парни одновременно показывают значки. — Нас интересует лечащий врач одного из ваших пациентов.  
— Кого?  
— Умино Ирука.  
— О… — девушка утыкается в монитор, а потом начинает что-то быстро записывать на маленьким листочке из блока. — Вам на седьмой этаж, 712 кабинет. Доктор Сенджу Джирайя, у него как раз скоро закончится прием.  
— Спасибо.  
Лифт что спускается медленно, что поднимается медленно. И всё это время Райдо нервничает, переживает, что врач внезапно может сбежать, но, увы, доктор Сенджу оказывается на рабочем месте.  
— Чем могу быть полезен? — голос доктора удивительно сильный и немного резкий, с тонким, едва различимым, акцентом.  
— Умино Ирука.  
— Вот как… Вы же понимаете, что большую часть информации я могу выдать только при наличии у вас ордера.  
— Да, мы понимаем…  
— У Ируки какие-то проблемы?  
— Он убил человека.  
В кабинете повисает звенящая тишина. Джирайя выглядит потрясенным, разбитым и очень расстроенным.  
— Удивительное дело… Не могу вам сказать, что он не мог не убить, в определенных ситуациях каждый из нас может убить. Но я не представляю, что это должна была быть за ситуация, чтобы Ирука кого-то убил.  
— Почему вас так это удивило, доктор?  
— Ирука — социопат, прошедший полный курс коррекции. Он стабилен как социальный элемент.  
— Шизофреник, стало быть…  
— Господь с вами, не путайте, пожалуйста, теплое с мягким. Ирука — социопат.  
— Маньяк?  
— Нет, просто социопат. Масс-медиа так любят тиражировать образ эрудированного и элегантного маньяка-убийцы, что даже уже грустно делается. Социопаты, как и все люди, бывают совершенно разные. Ирука попал ко мне в самом детстве, поэтому его болезнь малозаметна и больше похожа на какую-нибудь другую психическую хворь.  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — Тензо смотрит озадаченно, настороженно.  
— Чем раньше социопат попадает на прием к специалисту, тем больше шансов на его адаптацию в обществе. Большая часть социопатов никогда не бывает на приеме даже у штатного психолога, потому что они сами не в состоянии понять, что с ними не так. Они видят, свои отличия от других людей, но суть от них ускользает.  
— Ирука?  
— После стольких лет терапии, мне сложно назвать его социопатом. Сейчас он в пограничном состоянии…  
— Он склонен к агрессии?  
— Как правило - нет. Можно искусственно создать ситуацию, в которой он должен будет пойти на конфликт, но… чтобы убить…  
— Как давно он у вас был?  
— Плановые визиты раз в полгода, но если его что-то беспокоило, то он всегда приходил сам.  
— Его что-то беспокоило? — Тензо нервно облизывает губы, оглядывая светлый и просторный кабинет. На подоконнике стояли какие-то цветы, а возле одной из стен — стеллажи с книгами.  
— Его последний внеплановый визит был шесть лет назад. Когда он собирался вступать в отношения с другим человеком. Поймите правильно, у него очень куцый социальный опыт. Сложно его набраться, когда тебя все боятся. Предвосхищая ваш вопрос, — с легкой улыбкой поднимает руки Джирайя, — он никогда не был слишком сильно агрессивен, скорее, он… не понимал, почему он должен поступать тем или иным способом.  
— То есть?  
— Есть такое понятие, как социальная ложь. Мы в любом случае почти всегда говорим полуправду-полуложь, не желая никого обижать. Ирука не понимает зачем ему надо врать. Он говорит как думает. Подозреваю, что это в нем и привлекло его партнера.  
— Вы знали Какаши?  
— Скорее видел только на фотографиях. До сих пор помню в какой панике он пришел ко мне тогда. К нему, видите ли, проявляют личный интерес. Ужас просто.  
— И что вы ему сказали?  
— Что он должен говорить со своим партнером почти всегда. И все обсуждать. Иначе они друг друга не поймут. Мне… сложно объяснить вам… просто так, понятным для вас языком… в общем, способ построения логических связей у социопатов, даже тех, кто прошел курс коррекции, совершенно отличается от нашего. Они совершенно по-другому воспринимают многие вещи, которые нам кажутся совершенно обычными. Мы в шутку иногда задеваем друг друга, придумываем шуточные, для нас не обидные прозвища, нас это все не задевает. Социопат будет помнить это всю свою жизнь, он не отпустит эту ситуацию, даже если разумом понимает, что ничего ужасного в этом нет. У них очень циклоидная психика…  
— Что простите?  
— Извините, — Джирайя тяжело вздыхает и снимает с переносицы очки. — Я просто расстроен. Я не думал, что…  
— Понимаем. Вы его с детства знаете?  
— Да, с пяти лет.  
— Эту болезнь можно так рано выявить? — Ямато удивленно приподнимает брови.  
— В основном, благодаря внимательности родителей таких детей. Чаще всего большую часть проявлений социопатии сваливают на гиперактивность ребенка и ничего не делают с этим.  
— Ирука последние полгода не принимал прописанные ему препараты. Что вы можете сказать по этому поводу?  
— Ничего особенно критичного ему не было прописано. В основном это ноотропные препараты.  
— Для чего они?  
— Стимуляция функций головного мозга, если уж совсем просто об этом говорить. На его поведенческие реакции они практически не влияли, если вы намекаете на то, что из-за их отмены он мог стать опасным. Он… не психопат, не шизофреник… Он не опасен… Простите, а я… могу посмотреть место происшествия?  
— А зачем?  
— Я его лечащий врач, может быть, я смогу что-то увидеть…  
Тензо и Райдо переглядываются, потом пожимают плечами.  
— Да, думаю, это можно устроить. Вы хотите ему помочь? Доказать что он…ммм.. сделал это не по-своей воле?  
— Вряд ли он убил человека не по своей воле. Но мне интересно понять, что его заставило это сделать, ведь это был его осознанное решение.  
— Вы так думаете?  
— Да, я… давно ведь его знаю.  
  
К Хатакэ они приезжают уже в шестом часу вечера. В доме горит свет, а это значит, что вся семья в сборе. Они очень долго стучат в дверь, пока им, наконец-то, не открывают.  
— Добрый вечер…  
— Добрый. Полиция. — Райдо немного устало показывает значок, открывшему им дверь, мужчине. — Мы по поводу вашего сына.  
— …  
— Простите? — Тензо вклинивается между дверью и Райдо, и тут же натыкается на серую горечь чужих глаз.  
— Я до последнего надеялся, что это не правда. Столько раз мне говорили, что… Проходите.  
Дом у Хатакэ маленький, и очень старый. В небольшой гостиной стоит старый протертый диван, небольшой телевизор и бордовое фортепиано.  
— Мать Какаши была пианисткой.  
— А…  
— Была, — с нажимом повторяет Хатакэ, давая понять, что на этом все вопросы на эту тему стоит забыть. — И так, чем я могу вам помочь?  
— Ваш сын с восемнадцати лет живет отдельно вас.  
— Это был его выбор, не мой. После его ухода мы… не особенно общались.  
— Вас не устраивало, что ваш сын - гей.  
— Сложно назвать геем того, кто был женат. Недолго, правда, всего три года. Они потом разошлись, дети…  
— Дети?  
— Дети остались с матерью.  
— Сколько их всего?  
— Двое. Один из них, правда, к моему сыну не имеет никакого отношения. Собственно, это и была причина развода.  
— Как он познакомился с Ирукой?  
— Десять лет назад он писал статью о трудностях первого поколения эмигрантов, проживающих на территории Штатов. Так и познакомился с ним. Хотя, Ируку сложно назвать первым поколением эмигрантов. Он, скорее, — второе поколение, — грустная усмешка трогает губы мужчины.  
— Вы хорошего его знаете?  
— Достаточно.  
— Откуда? Сын ведь с вами почти не общался.  
— У меня были отношения с одной из его тёток.  
— Натсумэ? — взгляд Райдо, цепкий и колкий, Хатакэ выдерживает без труда.  
— Да, с Натсумэ.  
— Вы не расстроены.  
— Мне рыдать?  
— Убит ваш единственный сын.  
— Бог - дал, бог — взял. Каждый роет себе своё. Он своё себе вырыл.  
— Спасибо за беседу, — Райдо встает очень резко и Тензо едва поспевает за ним. С трудом догнав товарища возле входной двери, Ямато цепляет того за рукав.  
— Райдо…  
— Пойдем, здесь нам ничего не скажут.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Ему всё равно. А еще… принюхайся, в доме пахнет алкоголем и очень сильно.  
— Но…  
— Вряд ли даже он будет забирать тело своего сына. За ним приедет кто-то другой. Вот с этим другим и надо будет разговаривать.  
  
 _Солнечный свет проникает в комнату сквозь легкие занавески. Сладостный и терпкий аромат ранней осени кружит голову, но Сакумо хочется выть в голос. Ему хочется скулить. Ему хочется крушить, ломать, убивать. Его свет, его жизнь, его счастье, его маленькая Ханако умерла.  
— Сакумо-сан, мне так жаль, — тоненькая медсестричка стоит рядом с ним, пытаясь утешить. На руках она держит ЭТО — маленький кряхтящий сверток. — Но у вас есть сын…  
«Да, на кой-ляд, он мне?» — Сакумо хочется оттолкнуть эти руки, что протягивают к нему ребенка. — «Какой смысл в этом всем, если я теперь не знаю, как дальше жить и что делать?»  
Ребенок в пеленках не плачет, он просто кряхтит, тянет маленькие ручонки к белому пятну, стараясь его поймать.  
Сердце Сакумо пропускает удар за ударом: ребенок пахнет Ею.  
— Все будет хорошо, — больше сам себе говорит Сакумо, чем ребенку. — Все будет хорошо._  
  
 **Иногда мне снится что-то очень странное, но всегда есть ты. Даже если снится полный бред, всегда есть ты. Даже если я тебя совершенно не вижу, ты есть всегда. Удивительный факт, но ты есть всегда. Я не думаю, что я сейчас… удивил тебя, или поразил тебя в самое твое сердце, в самую твою суть, но… Ох, ну, кому я вру! Зачем я это делаю? Привычка… Дурная, надо отвыкать, тут уж я даже не смею сомневаться в твоей мудрости.  
Знаешь, мир относительная штука. Ведь нет никакого добра и нет никого зла. В этом глупом мире всё настолько относительно, что становится иной раз не по себе. Социум сам по себе строит морально-этические рамки и, как ты можешь заметить, от эпохи к эпохе они могут существенно разниться. Люблю социологию, совершенно прикладная наука потому что приложить её можно ко всему! Совершенно ко всему!  
Впрочем, глупости всё это. Мы сегодня весь день молчим, просто смотрим друг на друга. Интересно, о чем ты думаешь? Мне бы хотелось залезть к тебе в голову и остаться в ней навсегда. Я думаю, что мне было бы уютно в твоих мыслях. Что заставляет тебя покоряться моим желаниям, моим стремлениям, моим чувствам? Что движет тобой? Ты всегда молчишь, когда я задаю этот вопрос. Молчишь и смотришь на меня. Смотришь так строго, что я, ей-богу, чувствую себя первоклассником, который забыл алфавит.  
Я хочу узнать, насколько сильна твоя привязанность ко мне. Измерить, испить, сожрать её до конца, чтобы ничего не осталось: ни от тебя, ни от меня. По-моему, это чудесное решение! Нет? Тебе так не кажется?  
Но ты молчишь. Я не в обиде, потому что у нас сегодня день молчания. Не праздного, когда молчишь потому что не о чем поговорить, а глубокого, нежного и сладкого молчания, которое одно на двоих и только наше. Это как… напоить тебя коньяком. Ну, помнишь ведь, да? Тогда твои щеки были краснее помидоров, а с лица сошло вечное немного отстраненное выражение. Это моё самое сладкое воспоминание. Мне кажется, что я смогу создать с его помощью патронуса. Жаль, что магия вне стен Хогвартса запрещена.  
Ты знаешь, наверное, нам стоит сегодня послушать свободное радио Альбемута. Это должно быть интересно.**  
  
Дома Райдо никто давно уже не ждет. Его семья больше фикция, чем реальность. На пороге замшелой и старой маленькой квартирки Намьяши встречает только кот: такой же рыжий и вальяжный, как и он сам.  
— Привет, Малыш! — Малыш весит больше четырех килограмм, а все считает себя миленьким ласковым котеночком.  
— Мияяяяв! — отвечает кот, потираясь головой о штанину хозяина, оставляя на ней свою рыжую шерсть.  
— Голодный, да? — Райдо подхватывает кота на руки, и проходит вглубь квартирки, на кухню.  
В мойке скопилась посуда. Иногда лейтенант всерьез начинает подумывать о покупке одноразовой посуды, чтобы не заморачиваться насчет её мытья. Но каждый раз его что-то останавливает. Возможно…  
На подоконнике, в кухне, стоит порядком выцветшая фотография, в смешной, немного нелепой фоторамке с котятами. На ней двое: сам Райдо и светловолосая девушка. Лица у обоих счастливые, а глаза светятся.  
— МИЯВ!!!  
— Скучаешь? — Намьяши чешет кота за ухом. — Я тоже очень скучаю, Малыш. Очень-очень скучаю. Я сегодня ездил к ней. Говорят, что всё будет хорошо.  
  
Генма считает, что секс — это спорт. И в как любом виде спорта в нем есть определенные правила, определенные запреты и определенные награды. Моногамия — для дураков, так думает Генма. Это вера, его религия, его, если хотите, жизненное кредо. Ширануи всё равно: где, когда и с кем. Главное: обоюдное желание.  
Другой жизненной страстью Генмы была судебно-медицинская экспертиза. Медик никогда не скрывал, что мертвых он любит больше, чем живых. Лежат себе спокойно, никого не трогают и все их тайны, секреты и большая часть подлых делишек при них. И их можно раскрыть. Восторг и полное умиление.  
— Люди, вы хуи на блюде, — мурлычет Ширануи, заполняя бланки. Ему сегодня предстоит томный вечер, в который в кои-то веки ебать будут не его, а он сам кого-то заебет, до разъезжающихся коленок, во всех смыслах этого слова.  
В жизни Генмы всё относительно просто и ему сложно понять того же Райдо, к которому его тащит с невероятной силой. Намьяши высок, широкоплеч, а случайный пьяный секс показал, что еще и страстен. Но, увы, лейтенант, что псина, до идиотизма предан горячо любимой супруге, которая его даже не узнает. И вот этого Генма понять не может. Совершенно.  
  
Тензо дома встречает полная семья: мама, папа, братья и сестры. Он самый старший. Гордость и опора всей семьи, его любят, с ним считаются. Такое отношение наполняет Ямато внутренней силой, создает стержень: одновременно гибкий и очень прочный.  
— Милый, добрый вечер, — мать всегда готовит по вторникам рамен, для отца, чтобы тот не забывал вкус родины. И пусть выходит не очень похоже, отец никогда об этом не скажет. — Как дела?  
— Все хорошо, мам, — Тензо целует женщину в подставленную ею щеку. На кухню с криками и визгами забегают младшие дети и тут же повисают на старшем брате, теребя его, перекрикивая друг друга, они задают ему тысячу и один вопрос обо всем на свете.  
Отец лишь молчаливо улыбается и пожимает сыну руку. Этого достаточно для Тензо, чтобы знать и понимать, что отец им гордится, что он его любит, что всё, чего добился Ямато в жизни, оценено.  
Потом они садятся ужинать, за столом то и дело раздается детский смех и негромкий, но очень ласковый, мужской голос. Отец всегда рассказывает о том, как у него прошел день. Хоть он всего лишь простой строитель, но его рассказы самые увлекательные и интересные в мире.  
А вечером, когда Тензо уже заснет у себя в комнате, к нему тихонько зайдет мать. Пригладит его растрепавшиеся волосы и легонько поцелует в лоб. Ямато об этом не знает, но женщине так спокойнее за своего сына. Она считает, что ее любовь оградит его от бед и печалей.  
  
 _\- Ками-сама, он такой маленький, — Сейширо осторожно берет ребенка на руки. Его собственная супруга еще только ждет пополнения в семействе и ему только предстоит узнать, что такое новорожденный в доме. Впрочем, Какаши, племянник Сейширо, не обычный ребенок. Он очень спокойный, не шумный. И даже недовольство высказывает как-то… деликатно, словно понимает, что его отцу плохо.  
— Недоношенный, — у Сакумо под глазами залегают огромные синяки. Он похудел, подурнел, но еще держится. — Совершенно не понимаю, что пошло не так. Они ведь говорили, что беременность протекает нормально, что не будет никаких эксцессов… А он родился на полтора месяца раньше.  
— Ханако была нездорова и ты это знаешь. Вас предупреждали, что риски есть, — Сейширо не хочется говорить с братом в таком тоне, но ему приходится. Если он и дальше будет опускаться на самое дно, так глупо рисковать собой на миссиях, клан заберет у него ребенка. Впрочем, Сейширо кажется, что это только порадует брата.  
— Но… ладно, не важно. Ты зачем здесь?  
— А то ты не понимаешь? — Сейширо опускает ребенка в кроватку. — Твое поведение на миссиях… Последний раз из-за тебя пострадал твой напарник.  
— Да, что ему сделается…  
— Сакумо… я, конечно, понимаю, что у Рюидзаки — дурная репутация, но это не повод так подводить его. Он сейчас в госпитале. Ничего критичного…  
— Ну, я же говорил…  
— …, но чакры у него хватило впритык. А что было бы, если бы не хватило? Сейчас опасное время, а у нас двое лучших бойцов в некондиционном состоянии.  
— Ты не понимаешь…  
— Я всё понимаю, но Ханако была бы в ужасе от того, что ты творишь. И я думаю, что ни ты, ни я, мы оба не хотим, чтобы твой сын воспитывался нашим отцом. Как ты помнишь, методы у отца не очень гуманные. Точнее, совсем не гуманные. Но всё идет к тому, чтобы клан изъял у тебя ребенка.  
— Я…  
— Он, — Сейширо легонько щекочет младенца по переносице, — часть твоей жены. Люби в нем эту часть, если уж ты не в состоянии полюбить этого ребенка целиком. Но… он ведь ни в чем не виноват, нэ?_  
  
— Райдо, тут к тебе пришли молодые люди, — дежурный подводит к столу детектива троих подростков. Выглядит троица примечательно: растрепанный блондин, самодовольный брюнет и блеклая девица с широким лбом. — Говорят, что хотят с тобой поговорить.  
— Спасибо, Джеки, — Намьяши откладывает в сторону документы и внимательно смотрит на своих гостей. Те, немного смущены, но выглядят очень решительно. — Чем обязан?  
— Мы бы хотели поговорить насчет Умино-сенсея, — начинает блондин, в его ярких, насыщенно голубых глазах горит огонь решимости.  
— О…Тогда, давайте пройдем в переговорную, — Райдо встает со стула и делает приглашающий жест рукой. Вся троица следует за ним, они выглядят чуть напуганными.  
— Итак, Умино-сенсей?  
— Мы все трое — японцы, как и Умино-сенсей. Я — Узумаки Наруто, — блондин чуть наклоняет голову. — Это Учиха Саскэ, — напыщенный брюнет, кривит губы, на удивление мерзко приподнимая верхнюю губу. — А это Харуно Сакура, — у девицы волосы окрашены в дико розовый цвет, а вот брови и ресницы — светлые, что лишает её лицо какой-либо выразительности.  
— Чем обязан вашему визиту?  
— Нам кажется, что Ирука-сенсей кого-то покрывает, — робко начинает Сакура. — Потому что он не мог… ну… убить. Он ведь не такой. Он… хороший, добрый, отзывчивый. К каждому находил подход и на каждого тратил свое время.  
— Для пидора он был очень ничего, — в голосе Саскэ сквозит высокомерие, щедро приправленное брезгливостью. — Его уроки химии были самыми лучшими.  
— Ты мог бы его так не называть? — Наруто смотрит на Саскэ возмущенно.  
— Как - так? Пидором? Извини, но это правда. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, — фыркает Учиха, пожимая плечами.  
— Наш класс очень сложный, практически каждый из нас из не очень благополучной семьи. У Наруто, например, мать убили. У Саскэ наркоторговцы вырезали всю семью.  
— Счастливое исключение у нас только ты, Сакура, — от этой фразы девушка вздрагивает и смотрит на Учиху отвратительно затравленно. — Впрочем, это смотря как посмотреть на ситуацию.  
— Просто заткнись! — в момент вскипает Наруто. — Мы ведь не для этого сюда пришли…  
— Да, действительно, — подает голос Райдо, насмешливо разглядывая подростков. Те снова тушуются.  
— В общем, Ирука-сенсей тратил на нас всё своё время, часто оставался после работы, чтобы поговорить с нами, обсудить какие-то наши проблемы. Он… понимал, что многим из нашего класса очень трудно, ведь приемные семьи — это не родная семья. Тебя никто не обязан любить, — Сакура говорит очень тихо. — Он заботился о нас. И нам кажется, что это… ну, странно, что убил Какаши-сенсея.  
— О, так он тоже сенсей?  
— Он вел у нас факультативные занятия по журналистике. Это было интересно! — Наруто начинает улыбаться. - Он, блин, реально рассказывал крутые штуки.  
— И вообще был не плохим мужиком, — черты лица Саскэ заметно смягчаются. — Хоть и тоже был пидором.  
— Саскэ!  
— Что? Ну, это, правда, нет, что вы хотите от меня, чтобы я врал? Но Хатакэ всегда говорил о том, что врать нельзя.  
— С чего вы решили, что Умино кого-то покрывает?  
— Ну… в смысле, не то, чтобы покрывает… У Саскэ были терки с парнями, которые возле нашей школы толкали наркоту, Какаши-сенсей, вроде как, перетер с ними, но… просто они относятся к тому же наркокортелю, что убил семью Саскэ. И мы подумали, что может они как-то продавили Ируку-сенсея, ну, чтобы он… — Наруто окончательно скатывается в бормотание, получая осуждающие взгляды своих друзей.  
— Хм… Интересно-интересно.  
— Просто… мы не верим, весь наш класс не верит, что Ирука-сенсей мог убить. Не мог человек, который так о нас заботился, убить. Правда, не мог, — Сакура смотрит на Райдо с мольбой в глазах. — Он так часто помогал нам, теперь мы хотим помочь ему. Пожалуйста…  
— Ладно, хорошо, — поднимает руки вверх Намьяши. — Спасибо за информацию, мы ее проверим.  
— Честно?  
— Честно.  
  
Тюрьма встречает их мрачной затхлостью и тусклым светом ламп. В переговорной душно и Райдо ослабляет узел галстука. Они с Тензо ждут, когда приведут Умино Ируку. Начальство, конечно, за их самовольное продолжение ведения дела, в преддверии скорого суда, по голове не погладит и благодарность не выпишет, но дело реально было очень странным и напарникам очень хотелось с ним разобраться.  
— Добрый день, мистер Умино, — Ирука одетый в оранжевую тюремную робу выглядит очень болезненно, его некогда длинные волосы, коротко острижены.  
— Добрый день, детективы, — Умино скован по рука и ногам, и может делать лишь небольшие шаги. — Чем обязан?  
— Приходили ваши ученики.  
— О… — на лице Ируки никаких эмоций. — И как они?  
— Переживают. Говорят, были какие-то проблемы с наркоторговцами возле школы.  
— Может быть, — пожимает плечами Умино.  
— Это они убили Хатакэ? — Тензо смотрит прямо в глаза подозреваемому, но там сизая хмарь вселенского спокойствия.  
— Нет.  
— Вы врете?  
— Нет. Я повторяю вам тоже самое, что и в начале. Я убил Хатакэ Какаши. Я сам, вот этими руками, — Ирука вытягивает руки вперед и Райдо замечает старые, длинные шрамы, тянущиеся от запястья к локтю. Судя по нарастанию рубцовой ткани, раны были очень глубокими.  
— Зачем?  
Умино не отвечает на этот вопрос. Он смотрит спокойно и даже немного величественно. И от этого взгляда Тензо становится не по себе. Они еще какое-то время пытаются его разговорить, но это кажется бесполезным делом.  
Уже на самом выходе, возле двери, Умино чуть оборачивается.  
— Детектив Намьяши? …  
— Да? — Райдо поднимает голову.  
— У меня только два вопроса к вам… Насколько сильна ваша вера? И мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?  
— Что? …  
Дверь с мерзким металлическим лязгом закрывается за Умино.  
— Что он сейчас за чушь спросил?  
— А может быть в этом был какой-то смысл? — Райдо никак не может отделаться от ощущения, что Умино умудрился заглянуть к нему в душу. — Ты заметил шрамы?  
— Да. Суицидник?  
— Надо поговорить с его врачом… Он все равно хотел осмотреть место преступления.  
— Пейн нас убьет.  
— Пейн нас убьет в любом случае, так что нам просто надо завершить начатое.  
  
 **Знаешь, мне вот интересно, а чей грех сильнее: мой или твой? Мы в любом случае, оба грешники, мне просто интересно. Мне, кажется, что мой. Ведь я изначально занимаюсь чем-то настолько ужасным с кем-то настолько беспомощным как ты. Честно говоря, иногда, глядя на тебя под собой, я испытываю неимоверное чувство отвращения к самому себе. Ты ведь очень открытый, местами даже слишком открытый. И эта открытость делает тебя уязвимым. И я этим пользуюсь. Издеваюсь над тобой. Глумлюсь над тобой. Мне неловко, но я должен. Я надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, что я делаю это ради нашего же с тобой блага.  
Человечество любит оправдывать всякое дерьмо — любовью. Вспомним, хотя бы классику, прекрасного Уильяма Шекспира и его самую растиражированную историю. Историю о Ромео и Джульетте. Если откинуть все сопли в сахаре, всю эту романтическую чушь, то это история о юношеском максимализме, глупости и неадекватности. Что в этом прекрасного? В этих двух, явно психически не очень нормальных, подростках нет ничего прекрасного. И любовью тут даже и не пахнет…  
Любовь… повод оправдать всё. Способ манипулирования другим человеком. Способ порабощения, уничтожения одной личностью — другой. Нематериальный каннибализм. Мерзко, правда?  
Любовь — «живи рядом со мной, будь как я, умри рядом со мной«… на первый взгляд так привлекательно, но на самом деле смертельно скучно, хуже того — безнадежно! Люди срастаются, становятся эдакими уродливыми сиамскими близнецами. Интересно, они и в сортир ходят вместе?  
Ценность человека в том, что он — личность. И в чем смысл отказа от собственной личности и растворения в партнере? … Любовь помогает преодолеть? Любовь мешает преодолевать…  
Бесит. Раздражает… Извини,  увлекся и, кажется, даже разозлился. Не смотри на меня так, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что тебя пугают сильные проявления эмоций, потому что ты перестаешь понимать, что от тебя хотят и что вообще происходит. Храни тебя господь. Ты свободен от этого эмоционального вовлечения во всё это дерьмо, что происходит между людьми. И всё же… наверное, окружающие правы, это не любовь. Я не касаюсь тебя, ты не касаешься меня. Мы спим в разных концах кровати. Ты свернувшись клубочком, а я  — изображая морскую звезду. Между нами целая конечная бесконечность. Почему конечная? Потому что кончики пальцев наших рук, все равно соприкасаются. Это важнее, чем все эти ночи проведенные в тесном, душном объятии. Потому что все эта легкость и мимолетность — это настоящее. В отличии от всей это мишуры с поцелуями, постоянными объятиями…  
Мой график на сегодня — шестичасовая депрессия с уклоном в самобичевание. Потому что больше ничего другого мне не остается, правда. Всё что я могу сделать, я сделаю, пусть даже мне противно от самого себя, но мы ведь приняли решение, мы… решили. Так будет лучше для нас. И всё же, мне стыдно. Общество давит на меня, я понимаю, что я не даю тебе того, что может тебе хотеться из-за давления общества уже на тебя… Господь Всемогущий, я изъясняюсь хуже пьяного китайца в бостонском порту. Послушай, желания социума — это не твои желания. И не мои желания. Это желания социума. Массы. Масса — беспощадна. И ты, и я, мы оба это знаем. Это знание нам не помогает. Совсем. Но… некоторая часть нас всегда свободна, потому что мы знаем о социальном давлении, а значит, можем его избегать…  
Общество врет, когда говорит, что любовь — это самая крепкая связь, что влюбленные всегда будут вместе. О, нет, они врут. Ничто не связывает прочно и навсегда, как грех.  
Наши грехи будут нашей связью. Тем, благодаря чему, я тебя всегда найду. Где бы ты ни был. Потому что есть ты, есть я, а есть - мы. Мы — это не ты, и не я. Это просто мы.  
Каждый алмаз в начале был углем.**  
  
Райдо смотрит на супругу. Она его не узнает, она его не помнит. Его маленькая Рэнди навсегда осталась где-то там, в закоулках собственной памяти. Её больше нет, а по больнице передвигается просто её тело. Мешок с костьми и мясом, начисто лишенный души. Этот мешок боится резких звуков, резких запахов. Но… иногда, когда они сидят под кленом, во внутреннем дворике, она всё так же прижимается к его плечу. Главное не смотреть на нее в этот момент. Потому что взгляд ее погас, он ничего не выражает.  
Райдо ненавидит центральное управление за то, что они не смогли уберечь данные о семьях сотрудников. Если бы он мог, он бы убил всех, кто виноват в том, что случилось с его женой. Это не вернуло бы Рэнди, но принесло бы лейтенанту глубокое моральное удовлетворение.  
— Как думаешь, мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?  
Жена молчит, смотрит сквозь Райдо, смотрит в никуда. Её ресницы дрожат.  
— Я тоже не знаю, родная, я тоже не знаю.  
Врачи говорят, что надежда есть. Райдо уверен, что её, этой сраной ебанной надежды, нет. Рэн ничего не берет. С каждым днем она уходит всё дальше и глубже. И Намьяши не уверен в том, что она когда-либо вернется.  
— Насколько сильна моя вера, Рэн?  
Они любили друг друга с детства. У них были общие мечты, общие стремления и желания. Им нравилась одинаковая музыка, одинаковая еда и одинаковые машины. Им не было скучно друг с другом, потому что, несмотря на всю схожесть, у них были разные взгляды на жизнь.  
— Я люблю тебя, Рэн.  
Райдо продал всё: дом, машину, заложил все, что можно было, но… все было тщетно. Врачи сменялись, менялись схемы лечения, но Рэн…  
Сердце Намьяши разбито, душа — изранена. Он готов отдать всё то немногое, что у него осталось, лишь бы вернуть её. Даже если он продаст свою душу — это не поможет. Намьяши Рэнди вот уже несколько лет, как в никогде.  
  
Психиатр ходит по дому Хатакэ медленно, все разглядывает. Райдо и Тензо внимательно за ним следят, стараются ничего не пропустить.  
— Забавно, однако, — доктор Сенджу останавливается посередь кухни. — Ирука был очень сложным пациентом.  
— Потому что социопат?  
— Не совсем, — Джирайя чуть касается пальцами столешницы. — Что вы знаете о социопатах?  
— Больные неуравновешенные люди.  
— В первую очередь они — манипуляторы. В этом психопаты и социопаты очень схожи. Они знатоки чужих душ, всегда знают на какую точку надо надавить, чтобы человек прогнулся под них. Но у социопата и психопата есть существенное различие.  
— Какое?  
— Социопаты крайне плохо устанавливают социальные контакты. Психопат все отдаст за внимание, обожание собственной персоны, социопат — не понимает зачем это нужно. Более того, если социопат — пассивен, он… более опасен.  
— Пассивен?  
— Социопатия бывает двух типов: пассивная и активная. Ирука был пассивным социопатом. Это означает, что у него был определенный идеал, если хотите шаблон, на который он ориентировался. Этот же шаблон создает определенные ограничители, которые не позволяют социопату выйти за рамки. В случае с Ирукой — это уголовное право.  
— То есть вы хотите сказать, что он не мог убить человека? Как бы уголовное право запрещает это.  
— Да, он не мог, но… На кухне идеальный порядок. Стаканы расставлены по форме и цвету. Кружки по диаметру и высоте, а тарелки рассортированы от плоских к глубоким. Перфекционизм — это тоже психическое расстройство. Часто, кстати, сопровождающее социопатию.  
— А мне казалось, что перфекционизм — это хорошо, — переминается с ноги на ногу Тензо.  
— Стремление к саморазвитию - да. Перфекционизм - нет. Перфекционизм — это то, что замедляет развитие человека, оставляет его в одной и той же точке, потому что он не может двинуться дальше. Его сознание ставит перед собой изначально недостижимую цель… Будете смеяться, но чаще всего перфекционисты — это самые страшные лентяи на свете. Особенно, когда они осознают собственную болезнь… Пойдемте на второй этаж. Там есть кое-что любопытное.  
Они поднимаются по лестнице и Джирайя ведет их в хозяйскую спальню, а из нее в небольшой кабинет.  
— Вам не кажется это странным? — доктор Сенджу указывает на стену, на которой были развешаны разноразмерные фотографии. Тензо и Райдо внимательно смотрят на фото.  
— Фотографии и всего-то…  
— На них только Какаши, — голос Джирайи звучит немного грустно. — Нет ни одной фотографии Ируки. Есть пара совместных фото, но в основном здесь только фотографии Какаши. Это — алтарь.  
— Что?  
— Алтарь. Идеалом Ируки, его способом жизни был Какаши. Любые его слова принимались за чистую правду, за истину в последней инстанции. На полке рядом с вами, детектив Намьяши, стоит фотоальбом. Если вы его полистаете, то найдете много всего интересного.  
Райдо послушно снимает с полки фотоальбом. Он полностью заполнен, но фото какие-то странные.  
Что за херня? …  
— Это ирукины фотографии.  
— Откуда вы знаете?  
— Он в детстве упал с качелей и сломал ключицу. Кость порвала кожу, шрам остался. Это фотография Ируки, — Райдо с Тензо с ужасом смотрят на фотографию с отвратительными черными синяками на чужой шее.  
— Изрезанные руки — это тоже руки Ируки.  
— Погодите…Я уже ничего не понимаю.  
— У них были странные отношения, но достаточно гармоничные, если честно. Кто-то когда-то сказал Ируке, что он должен умереть. Видимо, кто-то очень близкий, раз в его памяти так отпечаталась эта информация. При всей своей жизнерадостности, все, чего хотел Ирука, — это умереть. Весь этот бладплей был необходим Ируке.  
В комнате повисает тишина. Трое мужчин стоят рядом и молчат.  
— Все стало еще запутанней. Вы можете, как-то объяснить всё это?  
— Пассивные социопаты очень внушаемы. Эти фотографии — это свидетельство конфликта двух внушений. Старого и нового. Старая установка направлена на самоуничтожение. Новая — не дает умереть. Какаши, в некотором роде, был для Ируки богом. Он позволял ему на какое-то время умереть, может быть, фигурально, а может быть и нет, и воскреснуть. Но психика Ируки циклична, и конфликт между установками повторялся. Отсюда и весь этот бладплей, и вот эти игры с удушьем.  
— И он позволял это с собой делать? — Тензо с отвращением смотрит на фото изрезанных практически до мяса ног.  
— Он желал этого больше всего на свете. И его божество это ему давало, позволяло и даже само принимало в этом участие. Как фотографу Ируке было далеко до Какаши, но посмотрите, раз вам не кажется, что через все эти фотографии сквозит непомерное почитание, обожествление? Силуэт Хатакэ на всех этих фотографиях окружает ореол света. Чем-то напоминают классическую греческую иконопись.  
  
 _\- Какаши, какой ты миленький! — Нагиса прижимает ребенка к себе. Мальчик заливисто хохочет, смешно морща свой маленький носик. Сакумо заполняет отчетные бланки и едва заметно улыбается. Его мир обрел определенную четкость, после того, как в их с Какаши семье появился Нагиса. — Ты будешь самый сильный, самый ловкий, самый умелый шиноби во всем мире!  
— Ты его захвалишь, — Сакумо поднимает голову и внимательно смотрит на своего любовника. Нагиса тушуется под его взглядом, ярко краснеет и замолкает. Впрочем, не надолго.  
— Он и, правда, просто прекрасен, — трехлетний Какаши, жмется к Умино, обхватывая его и руками, и ногами. - Ох, ты обезьянка маленькая! Пойдем во двор? Не будем мешать папе! А то он отчеты будет писать всю свою жизнь.  
— Не буду, а уже пишу всю свою жизнь, — фыркает Сакумо, возвращаясь к бланкам и формам.  
— Ты — зануда.  
— Еще скажи, что я — старый зануда.  
— Заметь, — Нагиса ногой открывает седзи, — это ты сказал, а не я.  
— Выебу.  
— Жду с нетерпением.  
Сакумо лишь качает головой. Его дома не было целый месяц. Миссия была не сложной, просто очень нудной, а оттого крайне выматывающей.  
— Я грежу тобой, Инис Мона. До тех пор пока я жив, я буду звать тебя домом своим, — тихо шепчет Хатакэ, концентрируясь на документах._  
  
 **Иногда мне кажется, что все, что я делал в своей жизни - зря. Я зря родился, зря вырос, зря учился, работал… Всё зря. Но потом я смотрю на тебя, замечаю как красиво играют лучи солнца в твоих волосах и понимаю, что всё было не зря. Не родись я, не было бы ни тебя, ни меня, и очевидно, что и нас, как социального явления.  
Время, прилив и отлив. Жизненный цикл. Приближается закат, и наступают сумерки. И его завершение, последние сумерки. Перед молчанием смерти. Ощущаемый в своей полноте микрокосм.  
Я думаю о разном, о многом, обо всем, когда смотрю на тебя. Мое сознание рождает множество теорий и тут же их убивает. Я смотрю на тебя и хочется навсегда остаться в тебе, оставить тебя в себе, но сделать это так, чтобы мы остались разными личностями. Правда.  
Мне не нравится видеть, как ты недоуменно смотришь на меня. Я поясняю тебе каждую свою эмоцию, каждое движение собственной брови. Нет, меня это не утомляет и злюсь я больше на себя, а не на тебя. Ты вообще выше любых моих негативных эмоций. Ты — мое спасение. Ты то, что всегда будет моим и одновременно никогда не будет моим.  
Что ты думаешь о теории струн? Что ты думаешь о мире в ореховой скорлупке? Вселенная краткосрочна? Конечно ли время? Что ты об этом думаешь? Расскажи мне, спой мне это, отдай свой ответ слезами в тот момент, когда ты достигаешь пика собственного удовольствия. Ты всегда плачешь во время оргазма. Почему?  
У тебя мягкие шаги, грация трехлапой кошки — немного нервная, но все еще плавная. Ты говоришь, что розовый — это плохой цвет, а черный — цвет безумия. Ты говоришь, что нельзя носить синее и зеленое одновременно, что это обижает эти цвета. Почему?  
Ешь, пей, спи, дыши и перестань смотреть на меня такими глазами, будто первый раз видишь, всякий раз, когда я у тебя что-то спрашиваю. Я всегда у тебя что-то спрашиваю. Мне нравятся твои рассуждения. Правда.  
Мы задержали дыхание, когда небеса опустились и из стаи ворон грянула буря.**  
  
Райдо с кровати поднимает телефонный звонок.  
— Да?  
— Приезжай в тюрьму, — голос Генмы звучит отвратительно бодро для двух часов ночи.  
— За каким хером?  
— Умино Ирука окончил жизнь самоубийством.  
— Блядь. Еду.  
Сборы не занимают у Райдо много времени. Малыш лишь сердито ворчит, что его грелка куда-то уходит в ночи, бросая его одного.  
Старенький «Форд» заводится далеко не сразу, поэтому Райдо добирается до тюрьмы спустя час.  
— Долго же ты ехал…  
— Скажи спасибо, что вообще приехал, — Намьяши кивает головой Тензо. Тот сонно моргает, слабо осознавая реальность. — Подробности?  
— Самоубийство.  
— Каким образом?  
— Воткнул себе пластиковую ложку в сонную артерию.  
— Ложку?  
— Он её заточил.  
Умино лежит внутри собственной камеры, в луже крови. На его губах отвратительно умиротворенная улыбка.  
— А суд должен был быть завтра. К нему кто-то приходил?  
— Нет, местные говорят, что никого не было. Держали его отдельно от остальных заключенных.  
— Что, блядь, за херь?  
  
 _\- Кентаро-сан, я вас поздравляю! У вас сын родился, — братья хлопают Кентаро по спине и радостно улыбаются, глядя на то, как ему протягивают агукающий сверток.  
— Какой он славный, — Нагиса подходит ближе, у него на руках сидит Какаши и во все глаза смотрит на новорожденного. - Да, Какаши?  
— Да, — личико младшего Хатакэ выражает какой-то неподдельный восторг. — Дядя, как вы его назовете?  
Кентаро долго смотрит на Какаши.  
— Пока еще не решил…  
— Назовите его Ирука, — стесняясь, предлагает мальчик.  
— Ирука?  
— А что, неплохое имя, — внезапно соглашается Рюидзаки. Остальные поддерживают его одобрительным ворчанием.  
— Мы с Аюми подумаем.  
Но новорожденного Умино, после долгих споров, действительно называют Ирукой._  
  
Райдо уже собирается уходить, когда дежурный приводит к нему молодого человека. Его лицо кажется Намьяши смутно знакомым, словно бы он его видел уже.  
— Простите, детектив, что беспокою вас так поздно.  
— Ничего страшного. Простите, а вы? …  
— Намикадзе Минато, мой сын, Наруто, приходил к вам по поводу своего учителя.  
— О, — отец и сын действительно очень сильно похожи между собой. — Что же вас привело?  
— Я был лечащим врачом Хатакэ Какаши.  
— По поводу?  
— Невриномы… Как бы так сказать, если бы его не убили, он бы долго не протянул. Опухоль разрасталась и в конечном итоге она бы передавила не только вены, но и ткани спинного мозга. У него и так уже начинались судороги и потеря чувствительности. Дальше было бы хуже. От операции он отказался.  
— Почему? — Райдо присел на край своего стола, пристально глядя на своего собеседника.  
— Во-первых, в районе с1-с2 невозможно полностью удалить опухоль, какая-то ее часть все равно бы осталась и всё могло бы начаться по новой. Во-вторых, там проходят важнейшие вены, артерии головного мозга, плюс… В общем, он мог остаться инвалидом. И этого его не устраивало.  
— Его не устраивало остаться живым?  
— Инвалидом. Он боялся собственной беспомощности. Знаете, когда он был у меня в последний раз, он сказал мне, что ничто не связывает души вместе, так как грех. И что две виноватые перед друг другом души, всегда будут перерождаться рядом, стремясь найти друг друга и загладить вину. И он задал мне два вопроса…  
— Насколько сильна ваша вера?  
— Да. И мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах…  
  
Райдо смотрит на свою супругу, а она на него нет. Рэн очень сильно похудела, она почти ничего не ест. Врачи разводят руками, мол, мы не понимаем. Райдо же все понимает. Он смотрит на этот мешок с костями, который все называют его супругой и понимает, что её давно уже нет. Она где-то там, где нет его. И ей, наверное, очень одиноко.  
— Рэн, сильна ли моя вера? Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах? Я не знаю… — Райдо смотрит на жену, а она на него нет. Её волосы поблекли, кожа лица стала сухая, словно из нее выжали все соки. — Я не знаю, Рэн, я правда не знаю, но… ничто не связывает две души вместе, как грех. Чей грех сильнее, Рэн, мой или твой? В чем суть моего греха, а в чем твоего? Рэн… — Райдо хмыкает и достает из кобуры пистолет. Его тяжесть приятно оттягивает руку. — Знаешь, я думаю, что андроиды мечтают об электроовцах. До встречи, Рэнди!  
Два глухих выстрела разносятся по коридору больницы, сея панику среди сотрудников.  
  
 **Сегодня удивительно солнечный день. Впрочем, это не удивительно, ведь уже середина мая. Мне необходимо сдать отчеты, давненько я их не сдавал, если честно. Совсем разленился.  
Я подхожу к стойке приемки, а там… ты. У тебя темные, каштановые, волосы, они собраны в очень смешной хвостик. У тебя всё еще шрам через переносицу и ты его точно так же чешешь.  
— Добрый день, Умино-сан, — я небрежно кидаю на стойку отчеты, а ты, так же, как и всегда, внимательно смотришь меня.  
— Добрый, — твой голос точно такой же: мягкий, ровный, как море в штиль. Да, ты и пахнешь точно так же.  
— Вот, принес вам тут чуток, — ты в ответ только вздыхаешь и чуть киваешь головой. Ками-сама, ну хоть что-то в тебе есть не такое же, как раньше?  
— Вы просто издеваетесь, — иногда мне кажется, что ты смотришь на меня очень настороженно, словно что-то хочешь проверить, но почему-то стесняешься.  
— Умино-сан, можно вам задать вопрос?  
— Да, конечно.  
— Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?  
Ты смотришь на меня так испуганно, так радостно. В твоих глазах дикая смесь из восторга и отторжения, что мне хочется кричать. На нас все смотрят странно, твои коллеги, кажется, тайком вертят пальцем у лба.  
— Я… Я думаю, да. Да, андроиды мечтают об электроовцах.  
Это был первый раз когда ты ответил мне на этот вопрос и это говорит мне о том, что в тебе что-то изменилось. Что ты не совсем такой же как тогда, когда-то неизвестно когда, в никогде.  
Я же говорил тебе, никакая любовь, никакие чувства, ничто никогда не сможет связать две души вместе так же сильно, как и грех. Все, что мы должны сделать сейчас, прожить эту жизнь, так, чтобы за нее не было обидно.  
  
**

**fin**


End file.
